Collections
by Vilwarin
Summary: Mostly Drabbles, but also short stories from challenges, Birthday cards, or just free imagination. Aragorn centred, featuring Halbarad, Arwen, Arathorn and others. 0810: Three new Drabbles added
1. Breath

**Breath**

He was lying on the muddy ground and around him night had finally fallen and the sounds of battle died.

How much time had passed since he had fallen he did not know. He took breath after laboured breath, waiting.

He was going to die, he knew in his heart that he would not see the wilds of his home again.

Suddenly a shape leaned over him, calling his name softly.

He smiled as he recognised the voice of his Captain. A last sigh escaped his lips.

"Rest thou well, my friend, my good Halbarad." The Captain choked back tears.


	2. Wet and Dirty

**Wet and Dirty**

It was a wet and miserable night in late April. It had been raining all day and the two rangers were unable to make a fire.

As if being drenched from head to toe were not enough, Halbarad was driving him crazy with his constant pacing.

"For the Valars' sake, could you just sit down?" His companion ignored him.

Aragorn threw his hands in the air, stood up and walked over to him. It wouldn't matter now.

Taking Halbarad by surprise he tackled his friend to the ground.

Roheryn watched the two muddy and laughing humans rolling on the ground in bewilderment.


	3. Fit for a King

**Fit for a King**

Halbarad felt Nendili tense beneath him, something was approaching that unsettled the mare.

"Îdh, mellon nin," calming her he urged the horse forward with some difficulty. A short time later he saw the reason for her behaviour in a little glade. His captain was approaching him on a mighty steed. Both dismounted and greeted each other warmly. Then Halbarad eyed the proud sorrel stallion standing next to his best friend. He held his head high and seeing the slightly concave blaze with the white star Halbarad said "This horse needs no adornment. Verily Aragorn, he is fit for a king."


	4. And now there is Silence

**And not there is silence**

"I have decided to lay him to rest here in Rath Dínen, for he deserves the honour." I say, knowing only too well that such words cannot give comfort.

I could tell her of his valour in battle, but I doubt that this would make her feel any better.

So I reach out for her and laying my arm about her shoulders I draw her to my side, giving the comfort my words cannot.

So we stand here in silence, mother and friend, mourning in our hearts for this special person.

Halbaradwas a brave man, true of heart but first and foremost, my friend.


	5. Elvensong

**Elvensong**

_laiss ainder, therais gelinner, _

_in·gylf-na·vrethil tynd ar brain _

_mi eryn calad_

_na giltinnar mi·'wath..._

I sang the hauntingly beautiful lay as I walked through the woods of my home, feeling incredibly happy now that I knew who I really was.

…_Glerlyth bo·goll dîn a rainc dîn_

_a finnel dîn sui gwath aphades._

The Eldar have the gift to create images when they sing, but I had no idea I also had this gift. And yet here she was, the one I had been singing of.

"Tinúviel, Tinúviel, ú-pado… daro sí, elleth brain!" I called out, not wanting her to leave this place. She was the fairest being I had ever seen and she captivated me as she had Beren.

Tinúviel, Tinúviel, don't go…wait here, beautiful maiden!


	6. As the Sun

**As the Sun...**

Dusk was almost upon the lands around Minas Tirith as the weary rider passed the Rammas Echor and entered the fields of the Pelennor.

A dark head looked up at the many white towers and pillars and silver-grey eyes came to rest on the Tower of Ecthelion that towered over the City of Kings.

People called her the White City, but this traveller was reminded of the name that was given her of old. For Thorongil saw the sun reflected on her white walls in a red glow and thought in the awe of somebody who sees her for the first time, "Minas Anor, Tower of the Setting Sun."


	7. One Dance only

**One Dance Only**

Elves are blessed with grace beyond what mortals could ever imagine to posses. But you have never seen such grace as when you see them dancing.

I have stopped being jealous long ago for I know that I am born mortal and will stay thus until the day I die.

They taught me to dance and it has saved me many times in battle, I kid you not.

And though I posses not their grace, Thorongil has always been a partner much sought after.

I do not care for this attention because my heart wishes for one dance only, but this elleth is so far away.


	8. The Portrait

**The Portrait**

"Portray me", my Evenstar had asked upon hearing of my talent. Pen and paper rejoice as I follow the curves of her hips. Never before have I drawn such beauty as lies before me now.

I am in love with this ethereal maiden and I long for her with my whole being.

I touch her with my eyes as I capture her likeness on this piece of parchment.

I wish to do more, but I dare not. Not yet. One day we will be one and until then I wait.

She will follow me unto death, but this portrait will remain.


	9. The Sun can wait

**The Sun Can Wait**

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, but this morning few were up to greet the light.

Arwen lay snug and secure in his arms, one leg draped over his body. He gazed at her with loving eyes, remembering that it was only yesterday that he had taken her as his wife.

Ai, and then there was last night. He smiled lustfully as his hands explored her body, not timid at all.

She lifted her eyes, smiling with desire. Without a word he turned her unto her back. The sun could wait, he had more pressing matters to attend to.


	10. Arwen's Gift

**Arwen's Gift**

As a ranger there are moments when you feel so utterly alone, when you warm yourself with the memory of happier days with loved ones.

And so Aragorn sat in his cold shelter, watching the downpour and muttering a soft "_tolamar meren_, Estel."

Almost unconsciously his hand went up to his throat and grasped the hidden pendant hanging from a silver chain. He remembered her words that went with this gift so clearly in his mind.

"I want you to give this back to me," his vanimelda had said "the day we meet again and our toils have come to an end."

And until then he would treasure it for her.

Happy birthday


	11. The World of Men

**The World of Men**

The young ranger swore, he had been dragged into one of these inns once again. It was loud in the common-room and he had difficulties to see anything through the thick clouds of this horrible burnt leaf called pipe-weed. And there was that penetrating mannish smell that seemed to linger everywhere he went.

He did not feel comfortable in here.

"Hal, I do not kn…"

His companion quickly shushed him and went to the counter to order a meal and a room. He would have to suffer the noise, smell, smoke clouds, and one of those beds filled with straw…again.

Oh how he missed the fair voices and soft beds of his home!

Would he ever fit into the world of men?


	12. In Dreams

**In Dreams**

Aragorn woke with a start and gazed around the campsite with wary eyes. All was quiet.

The dream had come again, shocking the ranger with its intensity.

Fragments of his earliest memories mingling with glimpses into the past.

And it stung, for it was so personal and emotionally stirring that he was very near crying. Choking back a sob he laid back down, thinking about the man he was getting to know through his dreams.

"Father," he told the stars "where are you now?"

The wind picked up and Aragorn thought to hear it whispering "I am here, watching over you."


	13. About a Ranger

**About a Ranger**

The barkeeper looked up at the tall man standing in front of the counter. Unkempt, greasy, shoulder length hair and a chin full of untended stubble.

Looking further down, he took in the ragged, muddy clothes. There was some blackish-red stain in the material whose origin Butterbur didn't even want to think about. And worst was that he stank!

He shook his head at the man. Rangers were definitively not civilized folks. How they would find a wife and sire some children looking like they did was beyond the Bree-man.

"How can I help you Mr…?"

"Strider," came the reply. Butterbur would have groaned had he been alone. He did not even have a proper name!


	14. Archery

**Archery**

Notch an arrow to the string, pull back, aim and release. For Legolas, training was a very good exercise to begin the day with. It always had a very calming effect on the young prince of Mirkwood.

Suddenly he felt a slight pull on his left sleeve. Looking down, Legolas found piercing silver eyes gazing up at him. He smiled at Rivendell's youngest inhabitant.

"Yes Estel?"

"What'dya doin' Leg'las?" Estel asked in the slightly slurred speech of a toddler.

"I am practising archery." At the uncomprehending look Legolas explained. "Shooting with a bow."

"Why?"

Legolas smiled warmly at the four-years old.

"Because I want to protect my home."

"I wanna too. I wanna fight like 'Dan and 'Ro and protect Riva…Imladris too! Teach me?" The boy gazed at him with such hopeful eyes that Legolas felt something stir within him.

The silvan elf laughed and thought his heart would melt at seeing the strong resolution to protect what he held dear and such sweet innocence at the same time.

Deep in his heart the prince knew that one day this little human boy would be a very good fighter with a kind and compassionate heart. And an even better friend.


	15. No Patience

**No Patience**

Nobody knows more about patience than a ranger does. I have learned it through the long, cold nights waiting for something to happen.

I had to struggle almost seventy years until everything I longed for came true. King and husband. Almost everything.

"Oh, I felt it kick!" I exclaim. She leans in against me with a contended smile as I draw her more closely to me and continue to stroke the bump of her belly softly.

This time I do have no patience! Oh my little one, how I long to hold you in my arms. When will you finally arrive into this new world?


	16. My Son

**My Son**

I am finally allowed to enter the chamber I share with my fair Gilraen. And there you lie in your mother's arms, now clean and sleeping so peacefully. I can hardly believe that you are mine own son and I feel like the happiest man alive.

And then you are in my arms and I look down at you. You are so tiny that I fear I might break you, my son. You open your eyes and I see that they are of a wonderful silver grey. Black hair and grey eyes, it is plain to see that the blood of Númenor runs strong and pure in your little veins.

I wish I could hold you in my arms and never let go, I already love you so much.

I cannot give you silk, velvet or sable, for us it is wool and linen and leather. In our world there are no better or lesser men, we all have to struggle for survival. That is the lot of the Dúnedain of the North in their fallen kingdom. But we do not forget who we are and where we come from.

Perhaps you come to Gondor one day, the southern kingdom. There the glory of Númenor still holds sway.

But for now you know no evil, no hatred or death. I wish I could keep you save from the perils out there, but I can offer you no such thing. All too soon you will be given your own sword and bow and then you will be grown up and I must take you with me out there into the wild. You will have to face Orcs, Wargs and other evil beings like so many before you. But you will overcome all dangers, toils and snares in your way; you will be brave and courageous. And thus I name you.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn he shall be called," I am so proud as I speak your name for the first time and you smile up at me, it seems that you like your name. 'Kingly Valour' has such a noble meaning for such a tiny one. But you will grow into a fine man and for a brief moment I see what could be. Maybe it is you who restores our kingdom and bring back happiness to our people.

_Garo Estel Aragorn, ion-nîn. Guren pêd enni cerithach naid belig._

I whisper so softly that only you can hear me.

And another heir of Isildur is born in Eriador, not Arnor. You would be the crown prince of the realm, you know. You deserve better than this, but the only thing I can promise you is that I will try to protect you with all that I have. I love you, never forget this, my son, my beautiful little Aragorn.

_Have Hope Aragorn, my son. My heart tells me that you will do great things._


	17. Kingly Poetry

Kingly Poetry

It was already very late when the Steward of Gondor opened the door of the King's study. He had just finished his reports and was sure that Aragorn would appreciate finding them lying on his desk in the morrow.  
When he laid the stack of paper on the smooth wooden surface, a single parchment caught his eye. Fighting with his curiosity and loosing, he sat down and began to read.

My lovely Undómiel,

Thank you for the love that puts a smile on my face,  
Thank you for the love I see in your gaze.  
Thank you for the love that makes me not despair,  
Thank you for your love o lady fair.

When you smile my sorrows are no more,  
When you smile I see the hope you bore  
In a dark and hopeless time  
Before I ever made you mine.  
When you smile all sadness goes away,  
When you smile my heart could sing all day.

Your voice is music to my ears  
Your voice erases all my fears.  
The stars in the heavens high above,  
Glow dimly compared to your love.

You are the reason why I live,  
You are the one I find peace with.  
You are the one who sweeps away my fears,  
With you I am not ashamed of tears.

When I am not with you my life is empty and grey,  
When I am not with you nothing is gay.  
When I am with you I can never be alone,  
When I am with you I feel at home.

You show me the stars in one single kiss,  
You show me that there is naught that I could miss.  
I love you when you name the stars for me,  
I know that with you my life will never be empty.

You are in my life the guide,  
In the darkness you are the light.  
You are the one who holds my heart,  
Without you my world would fall apart.

My heart swells with love when you walk by,  
And every morning I will desperately try  
To snatch another kiss of goodbye  
Before the work my hands will tie.

My heart finally found its rest,  
And I know this place is the best.  
For you hold it every day,  
And never will my love fade away.

In eternal love, Estel

Faramir put the poem quickly down again. He could feel himself blush and felt a bit guilty at having read such a very private thing. Some things were just not his to know and he wondered what his father would have said about his son's behaviour. But interesting it was all the same, for who would have thought the King to be such a romantic poet.


	18. Another Day

**Another Day**

They had only just arrived, and now they wanted to leave again. Not just leave, but go to a place from where no man had ever returned. They knew it, but they would go all the same. 32 men, three elves and a dwarf would dare to tread the cursed path. The Rangers were strange men, polite but mostly silent. This silence unnerved her greatly.

In the dawn Éowyn got a glimpse of the only Ranger she could put a name to. "Captain Halbarad," she called softly. It seemed like a loud shout in the gloomy silence.

"Lady Éowyn," he bowed politely as she had reached him, a small smile gracing his stern features. She could see how alike they were, Halbarad and his kinsman Aragorn.

Éowyn wondered how his face would look if he laughed. His face was showing the long years of trial and some kind of secret she could not quite put her finger on.

"Your men are silent, Captain."

"That is the way of my people; we live hard and cheerless lives. Whena manlives in constant danger and whenhe never knows if helives to see the sun rise once more, there is no place for mirth. We have laboured to protect the innocent for countless years, and they in turn mistrust and scowl at us. We spend our lives with work not thanked for. It is difficult not to despair. But weswore an oath of protection over a thousand years ago and we do not intend to break it. But you seem also silent. Why is your heart so heavy?"

Éowyn sighed and looked Halbarad in the eyes, blue meeting grey.

"Neither has my life been easy, though in another way. I have lost my parents when I was a mere child. After their death I cam to live with Théoden King who is the brother of my mother. Here I grew up in the company of men and it was here that I learned the art of fighting. But never was I allowed to ride with my brother or my cousin. Nay, I do fear neither pain nor death, the men just don't understand me. What I fear is the cage they have put me in. I am also a warrior and I love Rohan as much as they do. You men do not know how it feels to be left behind and rejected. I am worthy of fighting, will they not see it?"

"I will say this: You are a fierce and brave woman but we all wish that no harm befall you. If you had ever been on a battlefield, you would understand."

"I would rather die than wait in anguish for those who might never return. If battle is terrible, being left behind is even worse. I had hoped the Lord Aragorn would free me of this cage, that he would take me with him. I would rather tread the paths of the dead than stay here."

"You love the Lord Aragorn" Halbarad stated.

Éowyn nodded. "From the first moment on when I saw him riding into the city. He is a man emerging out of mist and legend. I saw the freedom he could give me, adventure, honour, and glory."

"You said it yourself. You only saw what surrounds him, not what he really is."

Eowyn looked at him, puzzled.

"He carries a great burden, Lady Éowyn, and his heart lies elsewhere. He has given it away long before you were born. But this story is not mine to tell you."

Éowyn bowed her head, her eyes wet with tears.

"Do not grieve my Lady. You carry a great beauty and one day you will find someone worthy of your love, someone who returns your love. I know for sure that your bravery will be rewarded."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brushed her tears away.

"For mine is the gift of foresight. Do not cry, for you are far too beautiful for tears. Look for him in a garden on a high wall. Now I must say farewell to you, my Lady. May you find bliss. And may the Valar protect you."

Halbarad kissed her brow and said no more.

"May the Valar protect you, Captain."

He gave her another sad smile.

For the last time in his life he looked upon the White Lady of Rohan, then turned and walked away. Eowyn was left standing to ponder Halbarad's words.

Again a new sun had risen.


	19. Comparison

**Comparison **

'I am going to marry a woman of the Dúnedain,' Éomer thought idly as he sat in his study 'what will Lothíriel think of our inferior culture? They have grand houses of stone and big libraries full of ancient lore, while ours are made of wood and all lore we posses are our songs. They can write and speak several languages.' The king of Rohan sighed. 'And they live so incredibly long lives! She will surely outlive me and watch while I wither and fall from my high seat unmanned and witless.' Éomer grumbled in frustration.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and he exclaimed "Pa, they do have their dead stone. That they can keep! But what of their spirit? They burry themselves in their past while we go singing into battle on our proud steeds!"

When his queen came, he would show her what it meant to live.


	20. Peparation

**Preparation**

He looked at his refection in the mirror and smiled at what he saw. His clothing – his uniform – was of the finest fabric in shades of grey, silver and black, holding the devices of Arnor.

He was a member of the grey company and on this day one of the proudest men in Middle-earth. He fastened the mourning-band to his arm, the only reminder of the loss of a beloved brother on this glorious day.

„Haladan son of Hirthor, future Steward of Arnor."

He smiled in appreciation, smoothed down his tunic and checked his appearance one last time. He was ready and presentable for the coronation.


	21. A cursed Sword

A Cursed Sword

He looked down at his treasured possession. How could he demand such a thing of him! Did he not know what it symbolised? The warrior silently named the doorward an ignorant fool. This was no ordinary sword but a weapon with value beyond measure. It was his by right, so why should he put it aside now? At the will of a lesser man?

His companion's words brought reason to his mind and he slowly unbuckled his sword. He certainly did not want to start a fight between friends.

Aragorn glowered at Háma as he set Andúril upright against the wall. He would make sure that nobody dared touch it!

"Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."


	22. Chr

Chrr...Chrr...The soft sounds pierced the still night. A horrible sound coming from deep down his throat. Intolerable! Arwen turned around, pressed a soft pillow over her head and cursed her sensitive hearing for the umpteenth time. Men – she should have known.

Half rising, she put two delicate fingers over his nostrils and pressed them together.

Her husbands eyes shot open and he bolted upright.

Confused silver eyes locked with hers and she began to giggle like young maiden.

"You snored, my lord."

"Impossible, Rangers do not snore!"

"Well, apparently kings do. But now that you are awake," she leaned over him and looked into his shocked eyes "I have a better idea how to spend the time."


	23. It runs in the family

I kiss my wife soundly, knowing that I am a blessed man. Now I do not merely have one child, but two children. A son for me, and a daughter for my wife. How sweet they are when they sleep, so innocent.

But soon Haldar will be grown, I will teach him how to fight and he will be a brave man.

Haleth will be a beautiful woman and she will marry a good man.

When I look at you now, so small, I wonder if your lives will be as easy as your father wishes. But for now you will have my protection.

I shake my head, twins with different genders.

-----

You look so perfect in your mother's arms, my little half-elf, so at peace. She lets me hold you and I count ten little fingers and ten little toes. Finally your eyes open and I see that they are the colour of the grey sea, intelligent eyes in a soft face framed by a tiny bit of black hair.

I look at my lovely Elwing who is smiling at me, then back at you and decide that I will always be there for you.

"I name you…"

"My Lord?"

I look at the nurse and realize that she holds something that looks suspiciously like a baby.

"Another one?"

----

You will bring joy into this valley, my firstborn son. And you will grow up in peace far away from war together with your mother and me. You will grow up like a prince, my dear pen-neth, but neither must you forget your legacy. I will name you Elladan, for you are descendant from the Edain as well. This reminds me that I have to tell Valandil, he will want to know.

"Elrond? Elrond!" I must not have heard her the first time. "I want you to meet someone, my dear. And as I look at her I see another baby in her arms.

"Ai Valar, twins?"

----

Today I can rightfully consider myself as the happiest man in Arda. I have been waiting for you for so many years, and now I hold you in my arms. Is this not a wonder? You are so beautiful, ion-nin.

I caress your ear and your nose, and as I look up I see your beautiful mother smile at us. Just like her. Suddenly a wave of protection washes over me and I never want to let you go again.

"He is…"

"Just like you, Estel. But there is someone else who craves for your attention, Ada."

At my look of surprise she begins to laugh wholeheartedly.

Well, a boy _and_ a girl! I join in her laughter. This is not unheard of in this family.


	24. Never more

I knew this day would come, but how could one be prepared for such a loss? For all that I had known of death – we had lost many dear friends through violent death or slow decay – I could never understand, how shall I live with a shattered fea?

I remember how I would trace the lines on your face and how you would smile at me with your eyes full of light and love. I miss your laugh and your dry humour, you would always find something humorous in the most awkward situations.

And you would comfort me when my heart was heavy with the memory of my family.

But with you gone there is no comfort now to be found, I am truly left behind.


End file.
